


Not Giving The End That The Enemy Wants

by kim67TFW



Series: Saving The World And Everything After [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel powered vampires, BAMF Amara, BAMF Eileen Leahy, BAMF Jack, BAMF OFCs, Destroying of trees, F/M, First time writing, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Swords, angel grace, epic fight scene, surprises at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: Takes place after 15x13The boys are kidnapped by vampires, but their not your typical vamps. They are rescued by familiar and non-familiar faces, who know about the Chuck madness. They come together as a team to fight Chuck and save the world.But here's the thing, is Chuck really Chuck?
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Saving The World And Everything After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838329
Kudos: 8





	1. Held Hostage

"Oh this is just great! This is just how I wanted to spend my Wednesday afternoon," Dean complained after trying and failing to escape the chains that were restraining him.

"Dean, calm down. We're going to get out of here, hopefully."

"You know, you're saying that word a lot nowadays Jack."

"Look obviously these aren't our normal vamps. I mean, they looked like they were hyped up on angel juice," Sam said, trying to get some sense into what they were captured by. 

He was restrained the same way Dean was but at the other side of what looked like a dungeon.

"Sam's right. Those vampires have archangel grace inside of them. I'm guessing this is the work of Michael, that would explain why they have the power and the knowledge to put Jack and I in angel traps."

"Really Cas, Michael???"

"Yes Dean, I suppose his death didn't stop some of his monsters from evolving."

"The angel is right," One of the powered up vampires came into the room, wearing all black, complete with a leather jacket and perfect hair. 

"We felt when Michael died and thought about going into hiding, wondering if the infamous Winchesters were going to come for us. However, when you didn't show, we decided to come for you."

"Well aren't you Mr. Poet," Dean said, trying to buy time to find a way out.

"I'm surprised that you haven't learnt anything from your time with Michael, seeing that you were his johnny," Another 'angel-pire', as Dean decided to call them, laughed. 

"Hey Tim, I think we are ready to begin our feast, I suggest leaving the angels for last as they would serve for desserts."

"I agree, let's juice them up for a moment," At that order, one of the 'angel-pires' placed a bloody hand on a sigil on the wall, which electrocuted their captures causing them to scream out in pain.

"Alright, let go for a second," The leader commanded as 'douchebag-servant' took his hand off the sigil.

"How is this possible?" Cas plundered, trying to get himself in order.

"You would be amazed at how much a monster can learn from an archangel. Anyways, boys shall we continue, I just wanted to let you take your final breath and then take you apart piece by piece. Tron hit them again for ten seconds then we commence our devouring, starting with the tall one because he will take some time and I would enjoy the anger taste in the others."

Once again, 'douchebag-servant' began shocking the prisoners and hearing their screams brought hunger and joy to the 'angel-pires'.


	2. The Rescue

After the ten seconds were up, the 'angel-pires' advanced towards Sam. 'Mr. Poet' pounced on him but before he could get a bite, a crashing sound came from outside, scaring everyone.

'Mr. Poet' hesitantly came off of Sam and ordered the others to see what it was. Before 'douchebag-servant' could get his foot out the door, at least 10 other 'angel-pires' came rushing in and closed the door with a loud bang.

'Mr. Poet' yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?"

"Sir, we were feeding off of the others when Bill got shot down from the trees," One of the 'angel-pires' said.

"Now tell me, how is that possible?"

"Sir, you have to believe..."

The door was knocked down, causing everyone to jump.

A female with a dark red suit, helmet and two swords against her back, was standing on the other side of the door.

'Mr. Poet' asked shakenly, "WHO ARE YOU?!?!"

Team Free Will 2.0 was staring in awe and confusion as the stranger just stood there. Without warning, the stranger began to fight against the 'angel-pires'. She chose her first target and pierced one of her swords through his heart. He glowed just before he fell to the ground.

The other 'angel-pires' were dumbstruck but it only took a second to control themselves and began fighting as well. The stranger was moving faster than the 'angel-pires'. When they tried to use their powers against her, it didn't work. Now, with both of her swords in each hand, she sliced 2 'angel-pires'' heads off and cartwheeled to the other side to take out the others.

The Winchesters could do nothing but watch as the stranger took out the 'angel-pires'. What was even more amazing was that there were 15 'angel-pires' in total trying to work together to at least get the stranger down.

All of a sudden, 2 more strangers came into the room, surprising everyone, and started slicing and dicing the 'angel-pires'. They wore matching suits just like the first stranger but one had black and the other had white.


	3. The Familiar Stranger And Her Friends

The three women were amazing to the Winchesters' eyes. They looked as if they were dancing with style and elegance but at the same time fighting like in the most amazing action movie ever. 

The one in black took out 6 'angel-pires' with her swords. The boys could tell that she was the leader. The one in white took out 5 while the one in red defeated the remaining 4.

As the last 'angel-pire' body dropped, the leader signed to the red suited one, "Alright, great work girls, let's free the Winchesters and get out of here, yeah Eileen?"

"EILEEN?!?" Team Free Will yelled.

The stranger in the red suit took off her helmet and revealed that she was in fact Eileen. "Hi Sam," She signed.

The Winchesters were frozen, not knowing what to do or say.

"You know, a thank you would suffice." The one in the white suit said while taking off her helmet, "My name's Kylie Pharis, nice to meet you."

Finally, the one in the black discarded her helmet and Dean stared speechless at her beauty. "And my name is Kimberly Pharis, Kylie and I are sisters. It is truly an honor to meet the famous Winchesters but let's save this conversation until we get out of here and get something to eat because I'm starving."

Eileen worked on freeing Sam and Dean while Kylie freed Jack and Cas from the angel traps. Surprisingly she knew the exact spell to disable the traps.

Sam could not take his eyes off of Eileen. Once he was freed, he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately in front of everyone in the dungeon surrounded by dead 'angel-pires'.

"Alright you two lovebirds, wait until you're behind closed doors where there is no one else living or dead around." Kimberly said while emptying a can of kerosene around the room. 

Sam released Eileen, blushing as Dean was giving him a teasing face. 

Jack spoke up first, "What are you doing, Miss Kimberly?"

"I am getting ready to torch the place, this is an abandoned building and I am friends with the locals, so I won't worry about them trying to figure out what happened. And you don't have to use manners around me, just call me Kim."

"Okay, let's get out of here and get something to eat," Kylie was already walking out, desperately wanting a fish salad.

The gang of seven made their way out. At the entrance door, Kimberly lit a match and dropped it on the floor before walking to her bike.


	4. Teasing

The sun was setting on the horizon while the group exited the building, when Dean noticed three new vehicles next to Baby.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. So, you girls have badass fighting skills, wicked cool suits with swords and on top of that you each have your own bikes?" Dean exclaimed, walking towards the girls' motorcycles.

"Why yes, Dean. We would rather be hunting in style," Kylie said while the three girls put their swords in their bikes' seat compartments. "And your ride is also sweet, I must say."

"I know, she's my baby," Dean proudly replied.

"And I'm sure Sam would love to see Eileen in some riding action," Kim teased while signing the words for Eileen.

"Wha... Wha... Um...I..." Sam stuttered.

He looked at Eileen nervously while Dean full on laughs and Cas and Jack wore confused expressions. 

Cas eventually got what Kim said and he let out a small, "ohh," which made everyone but Jack and Sam laugh.

Jack asked, "What's so funny? Eileen would probably look cool riding a bike," with his head tilting and all.

Eileen walked towards her bike, turned to Sam and got on her bike seductively, "Do you want to ride with me Sam?"

"Whhooaaa, talk about being forward Eileen, nice," Kylie commented.

Dean waggled his eyebrows, "Sammy, you better hop to it."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up all of you," Sam turned to Eileen and said slowly while trying to sign, "And yes Eileen, I will ride with you."

"Alrighty peeps, let's go," Kim hopped on her bike and secured her helmet.

Dean, Cas and Jack gathered in Baby, with Cas in shotgun and Jack in the back.

Eileen throws a helmet for Sam before he climbed on behind Eileen. They all took off into the open road, heading for the nearest bar.


	5. Back Stories

They soon arrived at the bar, which happened to be almost packed, but everyone was starving so they just went with it. They found a table for the seven of them and each took their respective menus. Even Cas, who was drained and needed sustenance.

A few minutes later, the waitress came and Dean ordered his famous double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions. Sam followed with a cobb salad, Cas and Jack requested plain cheeseburgers. Eileen ordered a chicken sandwich, Kylie ordered her smoked fish salad and Kim ordered the same as Dean with a round of beers.

Seeing Kim and Kylie in the dim light, Dean could tell the resemblance through the differences. For instance, Kylie had light brown hair, light skin with brown eyes and was petite looking. While Kim looked like a goddess, averaged weight and dark brown eyes that hold mysteries that Dean cannot wait to discover.

Dean decided it was time for some answers, "So, who are you girls and how did you find us?"

Kylie spoke up first, "Well, Kim and I are known as part of the Ireland Men of Letters."

"Wait, so there are more Men of Letters?"

"Of course, Sam, all around the world. I'm just going to say that during most of America's crises, you should have contacted us for help, but Eileen told us that you found the society 7 years ago and it is a possibility that you have not stumbled upon a contract that every Men of Letters either agreed or disagreed with," Kim explained.

"A contract?" Jack asked, confused.

"The contract brings most of the Men of Letters together and if there were any trouble, that base could contact another overseas for help but if there were no calls, then no one shall intervene. It took every base 2 years to find out that the American Men of Letters were wiped out by Abaddon. but no one could have found her and those who survived did not want to take part. The American base was of no use, so the other bases left the country to its hunters," Kim paused when the waitress came back with the food.

The waitress left and Kylie continued, "Our organization was put on hold years ago because Ireland was not in imminent danger and no one was calling for help. So our parents thought it would be better to lay low, enjoy life while taking small hunts and teaching us the ropes."

"They sure as hell taught you girls more than ropes because those stunt moves were, wow," Dean complimented.

"Oh yeah? And what did they teach you guys to do? Get captured?" Kim sassed and Kylie snickered. 

"They surprised us," Cas defended. "We thought they were some other creature we have yet to encounter but the vampires were enhanced with archangel grace instead." Cas paused for a moment, "Your swords, how were they able to kill them? I have not recognized such weapon."

Kim swallowed a piece of her burger before answering, "Well, they are just swords but engraved with enochian sigils that will allow the sword to kill anything angelic or archangelic in this case."

"And we understand that the new threat to this world is God or Chuck I should say?" Kylie added.

"Yes, he is and I am destined to defeat him," Jack said.

"Well, we may have some ideas and would like to help, after all, it is the world we're talking about," Kim implied.

"Yes, of course, that would be great," Sam insisted.

"I suggest we talk about this back at the bunker," Eileen signed looking over at a table of guys, who were obviously checking them out.


	6. The Plan And Unexpected News

When the group was full, they headed out for the bunker, which was half an hour away with Baby leading. Sam had once again decided to ride with Eileen, only because he was trying to avoid his brother picking on him for Eileen's appearance.

 _"Yep_ , _that was the only reason. Not to hold Eileen while they ride. Nope, just his brother,"_ Sam thought to himself.

When they arrived, the boys led the girls into the war room.

"Woah, it is so much more old-fashioned than our base," Kim said, then quickly added, "Not that this is bad, it's just that our base is more technologically advanced. As a matter of fact, I like it this way."

"Thanks," Sam said, "Alright well, let's sit."

"So, how did you girls find us?" Dean repeated while only staring at Kim and distributing beers to everyone.

Eileen felt that she should start with her story, "After I left here, I was seeking out other Men of Letters to see if there were any more. I did some research on Ireland's and I found their base, then I got in to contact with Kim."

Kim picked off, "We got to talking about the whole God thing, of course at first we thought it was a joke but Eileen sure as hell convinced us."

Kylie then continued with, "So, we went through our archives and Eileen told us about you guys. We wanted to gather our things and come to you."

"Eileen, you and I have been in contact recently, why didn't you tell me about this?" Sam interrogated while signing.

Before Eileen could speak, Kim intervened, "We don't know how much God knew about us, but we knew that he keeps an eye on YOU. So, we thought it would be better to surprise him with us when the time is right."

"And when was the right time?" Cas asked.

Eileen answered, "When Sam texted me you were getting close to Chuck, Kim figured it was time."

"So what's your plan?" Jack asked.

"With the right enochian words, we can carve then in any blade, preferably a sword," Kylie starts.

Dean interrupts with, "What is it with you girls and swords?"

Ignoring Dean, Kim said, "And we will use it to trap God. Before you say anything Sam, we heard what happened the last time you guys tried to trap him. He showed you the future if you did it that way but I'm telling you, we might have a chance with this one."

"So that's the plan? We just use swords? And how is that going to work exactly?" Cas questioned.

"We would have to impale the sword into, well, Chuck's heart area, 'cause I don't think he has a heart. We might have to call his sister though," Kim replied.

Dean was really intrigued now, "Amara? Why?"

Kylie took a swing of her beer and said, "We have a reason to believe that Amara has the power to bind him to her because they are the light and darkness and they cannot do without each other. That way they can be connected at all times."

The Sam asked, "But what if she doesn't want to help?"

"Because I don't want this world to end anymore than you do," Suddenly Amara appears surrounded by black smoke and it looked like H&M puked all over her.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Dean said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Sam interrupted, "Wait, so if you're here, wouldn't that mean that Chuck would know too?"

"No. But what I came to tell you will surprise you, however it is a working theory and I need more resources to confirm," Amara takes a survey of the room. "Why hello there Jack, my name's Amara," She gave him a little wave, which he excitingly returned with a smile and his infamous "Hello".

"You have new news on Chuck, then spill," Commanded Dean.

"That's the thing," Amara paused, sitting down at the end of the table, "I don't think he is my brother."


	7. Hypothesis

"Wait what?"

"How do you know?"

"How is that possible?"

"With the things that he has done, there's no way."

"SILENCE!!" Amara shrieked, jumping everyone while they shut their mouths. "He did this a few times, destroy a world and begin again but he never did it this harshly. He only used to do it with one world at a time. But now he is destroying multiple worlds at once and he does it with a smile. It doesn't feel right and that connection you were talking about, it's suddenly dull with him, at least not before this whole Michael situation."

There was a dead silence in the room until Cas broke it, "So if it's not Chuck then who is it?"

"I have a reason to think that it's one monster who somehow got God's power." Amara sighed then continued, "I believe Michael from the other world from the other world is getting what he commanded, world annihilation."

Once again, everyone was silent.

Dean was quivering in his head but he tried to calm his voice to say, "So what, he just juiced up some monsters and told them his plans? But why don't I remember that?"

"Because he wasn't always using you as his vessel," Cas provided.

"Correct," A new voice was spoken and everyone turned to find Billie standing by the stairway with the Scythe and black clothes.

"Huh, you must be the Death that was involved with the plans to destroy me," Amara concluded.

"I am, and I came to announce that Amara's theory is accurate," Billie stepped closer to the group.

"And how did Death come around with that conclusion?" Kylie asked, getting nervous now that Death was involved and standing a few feet away from her. Kim sensed her sister's discomfort and subtly placed a hand unto hers to give her comfort.

"I have my reapers doing some research and what they reported does not add up. So hearing Amara theory about this God not being God, but has some powers equivalent to his, clears it up," Billie answered.

"So where is the real Chuck if he's not here?" Sam asked

Amara sat up, "I think, this fake Chuck trapped him somewhere hidden. Where? Well, I don't know."

Billie seized the moment, "Well, that is our first thing to do, everyone should be onboard in finding Chuck's location."

Everyone replied, "Of course."

Dean stated, "Well, I believe that is our task for tomorrow because we humans are tired and should get enough rest if we're doing this for the whole day tomorrow."

"I will come when I am updated on anything," Billie then disappears.

"And I will do the same," Amara stood and gave a another wave to Jack, "See you."

"Bye," Jack waved as Amara smoked away.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to the girls, "You girls staying here?" Silently wanting them to and not just to spend time with Kim. Or so he tried to tell himself.

"Are we allowed to?" Kim challenged Dean.

Sam got up and said, "You should, do you have things?"

Kim replied looking at Dean but to Dean's disappointment, not of flirtation, "Well, that depends on what things you're talking about?"

Kylie, too tired to care, "Yes, we have things, I just need to call my husband and kids to tell them that I wouldn't be home for some time."

Dean does a double-take, 'You're married with kids?" He asked a little too hurriedly.

Kylie chuckled, "Why yes I am, speaking of that, I need to put on my ring. I usually take it off when I'm hunting," She gave him a wink and got up to follow Sam and Eileen to the garage to get her things, "Night Cas, night Jack, nice to meet you," She received her goodnights in return.

Dean faced Kim, "What about you, any family?" 

Kim smiled, "Just Kylie, her family and my dad. Other than that I am available, but not in the fling market." She got up to follow her sister.

Dean was left confusion and rushed to asked, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Kim stopped in her step, "I mean, after this is done, my family wants to move to America, where the action is. I am looking for a long-term relationship and my father really wants it to be a hunter, which I doubt will happen. Anyways goodnight guys." She left the room leaving Dean speechless.

"Well, that backfired on you, Dean," Dean jumped, then remembered that Cas and Jack are still in the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cas, goodnight."

As Dean left the room, he heard Jack asked Cas, "Ohhh, did Dean want to have the sex with Kim?"

Dean shook his head and entered his room, blushing furiously. He took some time falling asleep because his brain can't think of anything else other than Kim.


	8. The Morning After

"SAM RUN!!" Dean yelled, when all of a sudden his neck snapped and he fell to the ground.

"Yeah, Sam, are you going to run?" Chuck stood over Dean's dead body.

Sam looked around to see everyone dead. Kim, Kylie and Eileen were punctured by their own swords through their hearts. Jody and the girls were beaten to death while Cas and Jack were nothing but bones.

"What are you going to do, Sam? I am God. The other one was not enough. THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE AND I AM THE ONE!!!"

Sam woke up with a loud gasp, his forehead sweating like crazy. He sat up, trying to catch his breath. He looked around and calmed himself, _"Just a dream"_ . He made a mental note to tell Dean. They made an agreement that if a nightmare felt all too real, they would tell each other.

Sam got out of bed and showered. He grabbed his laptop and headed for the kitchen, where he met with Cas, Jack, Kylie and Eileen.

"Good morning, guys."

"Good morning," They grunted out.

Everyone got their cup of coffee while they tried to process their morning brains on the new information they had gotten last night, just waiting on Kim and Dean.

10 minutes later, Kim walked in with a "good morning", got her coffee and sat down with everyone just as Dean walked in with his don't-talk-to-me-before-my-coffee face.

When everyone was settled, Dean thought it was time to start discussing their new discovery, "So what do you think about this Chuck wannabe." 

Sam answered, "Right now, I don't know what to think, I mean he was really convincing that he was God."

Cas picked up, "Well, Michael was the one to imprison his Death and enslave the reapers, so maybe he does have the power to impersonate Chuck."

"Wow you guys have dealt with some complex things," Kim noted. "Anyways, all I know is that God is not even God and that the real God is trapped somewhere which only he knows."

Kylie agreed, "We just need to find him."

"Exactly," Billie emerged out of nowhere with Amara, "But I don't think Sam's type of research would help."

Amara continued, "We may need to search the entire world. While I can mostly feel my brother's presence anywhere, he is locked up tight. I would need help."

"Would I be of help?" Jack asked cheekily.

"Actually I was talking about you," Amara then turned to Cas, "You too, Angel."

Cas looked down in remorse, "I may not be much of a help. I am not at full power and it is impossible to search the entire world in a short period of time."

Billie spoke up, "Well then, we have good news for you. There is a way where you can restore your grace. And your wings."

Everyone gasped and Cas raised his head, looking surprised and hopeful, "Really? How?"

Amara clapped her hands, "Alright! Glad you're onboard, we will need to run a bath for you. So Dean, you go do just that because we also need your 'profound bond' to perform the spell."

"Wait, wait, so this can actually work?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes," Amara and Billie synced.


	9. The Angel Of Thursday

Dean and Cas walked into the bathroom. Dean filled the tub and Cas just stood there not knowing what to think.

"You okay?" Dean asked Cas.

"I don't know. I mean, I have always wanted my wings back and my grace restored to 100% but now that there is a chance after all that has happened, I just..." Cas scoffed.

"Hey hey, I know you've come a long way from being an angel with a stick up your ass to a nerdy angel-man just to go to what you were."

Cas cuts Dean off, "I'm not going back to the angel I was. I don't know, I would probably be the same except with more power. At least I think so."

"No offense buddy, but every time you're different, everything about you is different. But you know I meant it, I'd rather have you cursed or not," Dean reflected.

"Cursed or not," Cas mirrored.

Dean and Cas stared into each other's eyes smiling after the recent developments.

"Oh wow," Dean and Cas turned to find everyone by the door with Amara leading, "No wonder there are so many destiel shippers. I mean, really, the bond that the two of you have is just, wow." Everyone snickered.

Dean and Cas flushed and Billie said, "Okay, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can save the worlds."

While everyone came further in the room, Dean asked, "So, how is this done?"

"Well Dean, when Cas lifted you from Hell, he left a mark on you," Amara stated and Dean's mind went to the mark that was on his shoulder. He gulped when he glanced at Kim's reaction to see it was of pure amusement.

"Yes, I accidently touched him with my true form," Cas explained and everyone except Jack chuckled at the innuendo that Cas didn't even know he said.

Dean was starting to get frustrated, "What does that have to do with it?"

"Well as he said, he did touch you with his essence dear," A redhead appeared behind the group carrying a bowl with bottles of ingredients for a spell.

"Rowena, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Rowena? Didn't she die?" Kylie said out loud before she muttered to Kim, "This just keeps getting even more weird with witches involved."

Rowena turned to them, "Try Queen of Hell sweeties and I'm glad the Winchester boys decided that this foxhole needed a feminine touch." She turned to Sam, "Back to you, I don't want the world to end either, so I'm apart of this extended group." She gestured to the girls and approached Dean, "You see, some of tweety's essence is still in you, that is how everyone could have sensed a connection between you two." Pointing to Dean and Cas, "You are not able to access it, it is just piercing your soul together. Just like what tweety pie did when he grabbed your soul from Hell. With the right spell, you could be able to transfer the residue into him and his grace would replenish as well as his wings."

Dean, still not sure if it's safe, "So, what's the catch?"

"No catch, although, you might feel some pain, nothing too extreme. You would just feel something flowing from your body out. Now angel, strip and get in the tub. You can leave your undies on or give us a show," Rowena teased.

Cas began taking off his trench coat, neatly folding it and placing it on the sink. Next was his blazer, tie and shirt. The women, except Death and Amara, were tracking his every movement until Sam got a little jealous of Eileen looking at his best friend and cleared his throat loudly, making the ladies avert their eyes while Dean smirked.

"Deanie dear, grab a chair, make yourself comfortable and expose thy flesh in which he touched you," Dean gave Rowena an unimpressed look while Sam was trying his hardest not to laugh. "While you do that, I will need space, so everyone except for Sam, go do something other than being here with your presence."

Even though Jack was a little disappointed he could not witness his father get what he had been wishing for, he obeyed and followed the girls to the kitchen to clean up. He was also a little relieved because he did not want to see his father's happiness turn sorrowful, because of his deal with the Empty.

 _"Maybe Death and Amara could help me save Cas after they save they world,"_ Jack thought, he would have to talk to them about it.

Cas was already down to his white boxers when the girls and Jack piled out of the bathroom. He climbed into the water and laid down, his neck just above the water. Dean sat in a chair parallel to Cas's head, with his shoulder exposed to Sam and the redhead.

"Let's get this over with. Cas, you ready?" Dean asked and Cas replied with a quick, "Yes".

"Alrighty, Sam, whilst I'm saying the spell, put these ingredients in the bowl and until I say the words ' _Calculo Seraphim potestate tuum restituet'_ the first time, light it." Rowena gave Sam the items and moved to stand behind Dean and Cas, one hand on Dean shoulder and the other on Cas's forehead. "Remember I am just transferring the energy back to its source." Rowena turned to give Sam the signal to start throwing the ingredients in and proceeded to recite.

_"Et aquam in potestate ego praecipio tuum influut in navitas_

_Quod datum bellatorem restituet_

_Et aquam in me auxilium tuum in industria flow_

_Aqua enim habet potestatem facere mysterium"_

The water in the tub began to make waves, somehow bubble without boiling and giving off a green and blue light. Dean was getting a bit concerned but held tightly because he didn't want to mess up giving his best friend the one thing he wanted after everything he and Dean had been through.

_"Monstra in me in virtute_

_Ostende mihi angelus quae olim_

_Ostende mihi Angelus est gratia in homine"_

Dean felt something moving inside of him and he started to get uncomfortable. He looked over at Sam, who seemed to be waiting for Rowena's words and Sam gave him a smile knowing that their best friend will soon have something to make him happy. Dean turned to Cas, who was already staring at him. Cas gave him a little nod as if to say, It's okay.

_"Coeperit translatio"_

Rowena looked at Sam indicating to get ready and he lit the match.

_"Calculo Seraphim potestate tuum restituet"_

Sam threw the lighted match into the bowl and it went up in blue flames surprising the hunter.

_"Calculo Seraphim potestate tuum restituet_

_CALCULO SERAPHIM POTESTATE RESTITUET!!"_

Rowena grasped Dean's shoulder and Cas's forehead harder and Dean screamed through his teeth from the pain of feeling something forcefully leaving his body. When Cas felt the familiar grace entered him, the water glowed both blue and green surrounding Cas, whose eyes also glowed bright blue. The room shook, lights exploded, the flames in the bowl were dying down and a loud whistling sound made Sam and Dean covered their ears. 

Suddenly the floor and wall were painted with a pair of damaged black wings attached to Cas and they started to repair themselves. One by one, a feather would appear on what looked like the bones until the wings were full. Cas's eyes glowed until completion of the spell and he slumped in the tub, eyes wide open.

Rowena dropped to the floor, breathing hard and Sam rushed to assist her. Dean uncovered his ears and turned to Cas, "Cas? Buddy, you okay?"

"I... feel...," Cas was still in shock when Dean asked. He suddenly turned to Dean wide-eyed, showing off his incredibly bright blue orbs, and without warning, he disappeared.

"What the... CAS?!" Dean yelled, confused on why he did that, then it hit him, that Cas got his wings back, therefore he can fly. Dean felt a rush of excitement within him for his best friend until there was a crash at the corner of the room.

Dean, Sam and Rowena turned to the noise to find Cas fumbling to stand up. Dean launched towards him to give him some support and Cas exclaimed while smiling, "I can fly again." 


	10. The Sword

The bathroom door slammed open as the girls and Jack came in to see what happened with all the noise. When Sam explained everything, Jack was starting to get scared and asked, "Cas, may I speak to you?" He walked out of the room not waiting for a reply, leaving everyone else confused.

Cas took a moment to mojo his clothes back on before following Jack into his room, "Jack, I know what you're going to say and you don't have worry."

"Cas, I saw your face, your true face, you were overly happy."

"But I am still not truly happy because we still have to kill Chuck, well not Chuck, and we are not sure how that will end," Cas cuts Jack off.

"But are you sure?" Jack worries more.

"Yes Jack. However, if we get through this and I still have my wings, if everyone is safe and the real Chuck is back, I don't know. We will just have to..." Cas stopped for a second trying to think of the right phrase, "... Cross that river when we get to the other side."

Jack tilted his head, "What river?"

"It's a... Nevermind, Jack. Let's get back before they worry more."

They went to the kitchen to find everyone else there. Eileen, Sam and Kylie were sitting at the table while Kim and Dean were leaning against the counter and table respectively, drinking beer.

Sam noticed them first, "So Cas, how do you feel?"

"I feel great Sam, thank you and thank you Rowena for helping," Cas said.

"Oh tweety, it was nothing and let's just say, this is a new look on you," Rowena said seductively, receiving a head tilt from Cas and before he could say anything Billie interrupted.

"Well then, we should be moving, Jack just remember to not use your powers or this fake Chuck will soon figure out our plans. You humans stay put, while we are finding God, you use your resources to create that weapon."

Without another word Amara, Billie, Cas and Jack were gone.

"I'm going to have to get used to that," Kim said, taking a sip of her beer.

"You, ah, you staying long?" Dean asked cockingly and Sam rolled his eyes having to witness his brother's tactics for years, his whole life actually.

"Well that depends on how long the sword will take to finish," Kim said, leaning forward with her arms crossed on the table. "It might take all night or a couple of days, either way, I like a good sword," She winked at Dean, who had a confused expression while Sam and the other girls raised an eyebrow.

"Oh well yeah, I guess the sword will take some time to do," Dean waved his around, obviously not getting what Kim meant.

Sam cleared his throat loudly and turned to the girls, "Okay so, you girls know the sigils to carve on the sword, right?"

Kylie answered, "We know some of the important ones but the powerful ones should be in the archives."

"And if this place is any similar is ours, we could find them faster," Kim mentioned.

"Well let's begin," Eileen was already getting up.

"Uh Eileen," Sam tapped Eileen's shoulder, making her pause in her step, "Could I talk to you for a second?" Eileen nodded and followed Sam in the hall towards to bedrooms.

"Aaaawww, reunion," Kylie cooed, making Kim and Dean chuckled.

"Alright, let's go the other way to look for those sigils," Kim suggested.

"Oh and ladies, where did you get your suits and helmet?" Dean asked while the three of them went in the direction of the file storage room.

Meanwhile, Eileen followed Sam into his room. Once the door was shut, Sam turned around and was immediately met with a pair of lips. Sam wrapped his arms around Eileen, slightly lifting her to deepen the kiss. They made out for a few minutes before they pulled away to breathe. Sam ran his hands through Eileen's hair, then dragged them down to her face to cup it and he gave her a chaste kiss.

"How are you, Sam?" Eileen asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better now," Sam signed.

"And you're getting better at that," Eileen also signed.

"Well, I have a reason to," Sam leaned down to kiss Eileen again.

"So you're not mad?"

"Eileen, you saved our asses and looked really awesome in that suit, I can't find myself to be mad."

They enjoyed each other's company and embrace for a while, until they decided it was time to get back to the others. They walked hand in hand towards the library to find Kylie and Kim sitting at the center table looking at the sigils on a certain page.

"Hey, where is Dean?" Sam asked.

"Right here, Sammy," Dean appeared behind Sam carrying a sword, "Wo-ho, what is happening here?" Dean points at Sam and Eileen's entwined hands.

"Ah it's a...," Sam stuttered and Eileen was looking at him with an amused face. The others were waiting for an answer with grins. 

"You know what, I'm with Eileen. It's a thing. I mean, we're a thing. We're a thing, right Eileen? I mean, I don't wanna seem too forward. I wanna make sure you're also..." Sam was interrupted with Eileen lips and when she pulled back, she answered with a soft, "yes".

"Awww."

"That's so cute."

"Ugh, I think I just puked in my mouth." The couple's audience spoke all at once.

"Shut up," Sam chuckled nervously.

"Is that the sword?" Eileen asked, wanting to get down to business.

"Yep. We're using this bad boy to, say it with me, slice and dice," Dean grinned, waving the sword around while the others gave an unimpressed look. "Oh come on, that was good," He frowned and wondered why he lives with the most boring people on the planet.

"Well, Kylie and I found the sigils but we also need to say an enchantment."

"Sam will help with that since he is part witch now," Dean smirked at Sam and Sam was close to arguing.

"Great, now all we have to do is take a small knife and start carving." Kim moved the book to make room for the sword.

"Hey, you never told me why you girls like swords," Now Dean really wants to know because they could've used any other blade.

"Well, if we used anything smaller, the sigils would have had to be smaller. We would have trouble doing that and we would've most likely mess something up. We can't use a machete because it doesn't have a pointy tip," Kylie explained.

Kim smirked, "And I personally like swords because of their length and pointy tip," Kim looked at Dean, who was gapping.

"Oh really, uh haha," Dean looked down, licking his lips and smiling.

Everyone else cleared their throat and Sam spoke up, "Alright, let's get carving."

Dean puts the sword on the table, Kylie showed Sam what he needed to say while Eileen and Kim grabbed their knives to start their share in carvings. 

Kim snapped her head up at Dean. She gave him a flirtatious smile and started to carve at the tip of the sword, very slowly. Dean followed her movements with his eyes and gasped. 

Eileen, having to witness this interaction, placed herself in between Kim and Dean to begin her carvings from the base, knocking them both out of their trance.

Kim quickened her movements while Dean turned away, adjusted his pants and walked towards the kitchen, "I'm going to get some beers, then lunch. I'll bring sandwiches."

6 hours later, the group was almost done with the carvings, having to take turns when one of them got hand cramps. Sam was getting ready to say the enchantment while Kylie and Dean were putting the final touches on the sword.

"Alright, this looks about right, okay Samwitch commence thy witchery," Dean teased, while stepping away from the sword, which now has carvings all over it. Sam rolled his eyes and went closer to the sword. He picked it up and read the words from the book.

With each word, the sword glowed and one by one, the carving seem to be disappearing within the sword.

When Sam was done, the sword was now as bright as a human soul, like that one Sam and Dean saw when they opened Famine's suitcase. Everyone closed their eyes and covered their ears as a whistling sound emanated from the sword, making Sam drop the sword onto the table. The glowing and the sound were decreasing and everyone slowly uncovered their ears and eyes to see that the sword had doubled in its size but that's not the only thing. The sword was now gold with a longer length and bigger width with a tip, that if you barely place your finger on, it will be pierced.

"WHOA!' Everyone gasped and Dean was the first to step forward to grasp the base. He slowly lifted it and found that it wasn't as heavy as it seemed. 

"I feel so worthy," He exclaimed and everyone let out a small laugh.

"So this is it, we just have to wait on the others to find Chuck and we kill Not-Chuck," Sam concluded and everyone nodded thinking the same thing, they might actually win this.


	11. Prepping, Cooking, Eating

"Well then, I'm gonna start dinner. How does lasagna sound?" Dean gently placed the sword back onto the table.

"Great."

"Delicious."

"Cheesy but good."

Everyone confirmed and Kim asked, "You need help?"

"Sure, not like anyone else who lives here helps," Dean pointedly looked at Sam, who was looking at the bookshelves with interest.

Kim and Dean made their way into the kitchen while Sam, Kylie and Eileen cleaned up the library.

Dean showed Kim where everything was and soon they were adding the necessities to the meat.

Kim was getting the spices when she asked, "So how did the great Dean Winchester learn to cook?"

"Ever since I was 4 years old, I had to take care of Sammy. Well, my dad did what he could, wasn't the best but I was there for the sasquatch more. Of course, I wasn't any Gordon Ramsey but we managed. The first few times of trying to cook something was horrendous, I burned the pot, invented some disgusting crap that Sammy found very enjoyable."

Kim laughed and Dean continued, "Anyways, we were on the road so often, the only way to get food was through hustling pool. Then again that was diner food. But then we found this place. We got a kitchen and why not take advantage of that. I looked up some recipes and enhanced my cooking experience. Oh and I make a mean burger," Dean made sure to add that last part in.

"Huh, then I really have to try that. I love a burger with a lot of meat."

"Right. I love meat so much. I mean, what can go wrong with meat if it's cook to perfection. People even call me the Meat Man."

"The Meat Man?" Kim was skeptical that people would actually call him that. "People call you the Meat Man?"

"Well no, I, uh, I call myself the Meat Man," Dean admitted.

"Only because you love meat?" Kim smirked.

"Well yeah, what else could it mean?"

From the stories Kim had heard about Dean, she did not expect him to be that naïve of something dirty, "Nothing, I just love meat too, so I guess the Meat Man would satisfy my every need."

"Are you kidding? Meat does more than satisfy."

"Hmm."

"Hey, I never asked but how come you don't have like an Ireland accent?"

"Oh, that's because my father is an American hunter and we would visit here numerous times, so we, my sister and I, got the American slang. My mother was apart of the Ireland Men of Letters, so we got the best of both parts. She died a while ago, but it was from cancer and I'd rather have my mom die of natural causes than the unnatural."

Kim paused, "I mentioned that we're staying here after this," Dean nodded. "Well my dad caught a sheriff job here and he's making me Deputy. Kylie would be in the doctor business and getting an apple pie life with her family."

"So no more hunting?"

"For Kylie I hope so. For me, once in a while I guess. Being the Deputy could be a major plus for finding cases and having warrants for multiple things," Kim answered.

"Huh, makes sense," Dean added the meat into a pot for it to cook.

When the meat was finished, they layered the lasagna. After it was placed in the oven and the timer was set, they entered the library with more beers. The library was now cleaned and everyone was just waiting for dinner.

Dean's phone started ringing with Cas's name lit on the screen. Dean placed the phone on the center of the table before putting it on speaker, "Heya Cas, you're on speaker."

_"Hello Dean, we're finished with the west side of America with no luck, so now we're heading to the east side."_

"Alright well, don't overwork yourselves," Dean warned.

_"While we are looking for my brother, I need you humans to find Not-Chuck,"_ Amara spoke up. _"If you find him first, we shall bring the fight to him and get him to tell us where the real Chuck is."_

"Okay, we'll get right to it," Sam assured, already opening his laptop to search for 'Godly or Ungodly Occurrences'.

_"Take care, we will update you on where we are,"_ Cas ended the call.

"Let's hop to it," Kylie got her laptop while the others followed.

The lasagna finished an hour later and everyone sat on the dining table.

Kim took her first bite, "Wow," stunned that it tasted pretty damn good beyond her expectations.

"I know right, Dean has a knack for cooking," Sam complimented, taking his second bite, even though he had yet to swallow his first.

Kylie and Eileen followed suit and nodded, their mouths too full to say anything.

"Ah it's nothing, Kim helped too," Dean blushed, taking his bite and moaning out loud.

"Ugh, Dean, gross, take it with you in the bedroom, if that's what you plan to do with it," Sam faked gagged.

"Oh gosh, my mind just went somewhere it shouldn't," Kim complained and everyone else laughed.

Dean turned even redder and replied, "Shut up, you guys are so... Get your minds out of the gutter." He stabbed his piece and shoved it in his mouth.

"Gosh, you really are a Meat Man, you can shove a huge piece in your mouth," Kim noted, which caused Sam to choke, coughing vigorously and Eileen reached to pat his back.

"Hell yeah, MEAT MAN,' Dean emphasized by pointing his thumb to himself.

"Mhmm, so what kind of sausages do you like?" Kim couldn't get enough of teasing Dean, even though he had no idea what her intentions were. This time Sam laughed out loud, throwing his head back and all.

Dean, being confused, turned to Kim and answered, "Why all kinds of course."

Everyone giggled, "Okay seriously, what is wrong?" Dean threw his fork down.

"NOTHING!" Everyone else screamed, letting out silent laughs.

Kim continued, "Well, I have my favorite sausage, you've heard of the kielbasa sausage right?" At this point everyone, except Dean, had tears in their eyes from trying not to laugh.

"Of course, I have some actually," Dean said, reaching across the table to snag himself another piece of lasagna.

"Really?" Kim asked rather dramatically.

Sam was shaking his head, showing his doubt. He knows they have the kielbasa sausage, but what Kim was implying, Sam could hardly believe that Dean had that much, _OKAY_. Sam stopped his train of thought while Dean nodded.

Kim added, "I like mine with a lot of mayonnaise."

"Hey, me too," Dean said excitingly.

Kylie spat out her beer.

"ALRIGHT, that's enough, I can't HAHAHA," Sam let out another laugh while clapping his hands and Eileen kept on giggling.

Dean was really angry now, "Okay, what is wrong with that? Nothing, you know what, I'm going to bed."

"Oh come on, Dean"

"Dean, don't go."

Dean already got up with his beer, "No, I'm beat and apparently is the only person not getting the point of this conversation. So, good night." 

Dean walked out of the kithchen.

"Oii, that was funny though," Kylie said, making everyone laugh again until they realized that they were left to clean up.


	12. Reunion

One week, one milk run case and a couple of getting-to-know-each-other conversations between the Winchesters and the Pharises later, they finally caught a break in Not-Chuck's location.

Kim and Dean were cooking breakfast, Kylie was on the phone with her family and Eileen and Sam were trying to find Not-Chuck when Sam's phone went off with a _PING._

"So get this, Garth just texted me, he said there is a town that is having a lot of bad luck and that some of its residents are claiming that they're being held under control by a man of power," Sam explained, sending a quick 'thank you' to Garth before he read the town's police report.

Everyone's head snapped up and Kylie ended her call before saying, "Could be Not-Chuck or it could be some other God, either way it's a lead on something."

"Even if it isn't Not-Chuck, we could still torture this guy for info on his location, if he has any," Kim implied, placing the cooked eggs into a plate.

"Okay, how many times do I have to say it? We should call him ImpostChucker," Dean laid the bacon in another plate. "Get it? Because he's an imposter and the guy he's imposter-ing is... You guys suck you know that?" Dean cried out while he got the bread from the toaster. 

"I mean, you could do worse," Kim pitied Dean. Together, they placed the plates unto the table and everyone dug in.

"So far, there is one casualty. Apparently the victim didn't want to do what he was told and the guy mystically turned him to ash. Now people are being compelled to do whatever the guy wants. It varies from getting a specific food for him to having children sit and listen to his stories with little breaks," Sam read from the article. "Sounds like Not-Chuck if you ask me."

"Okay, I'll call Cas and let him know where its at. Wait, where is this?" Dean asked.

"Uhh, Beaufort, South Carolina. These reports say that he appeared 2 hours ago," Sam drank his coffee and closed his laptop to go get his gear while everyone else did the same.

10 minutes later, everyone stood at their respective vehicles, the girls were going with their bikes and the boys in Baby.

"Alright, so we have about 19 hours with my speed, so we'll take a break in Princeton, Kentucky. I've already called Cas but Sam would monitor the..." A flutter of wings caught their attention and Cas was standing there looking like he hadn't been working all week.

"Hello, I have news that Not-Chuck is indeed in this town, so Dean do you have the sword?"

"It's ImpostChucker," Dean waited a few seconds for Cas's approval but all he got was a head tilt. Dean sighed, "Yeah, I got the sword, which now I'm gonna call, The Golden Godkiller, because in Wonder Woman, the sword was... Nevermind."

"Good, so Amara does not want to waste any time, so she asked me to fly you there," Cas said, already lifting his hand.

"Whoa whoa Cas, remember we talked about this," Dean moved back a little.

"I know, but right now time is of the essence. Amara and Jack are coming up with a plan right now and Amara would like us to be there," With that note, Cas lifted his hand again but before Dean could get a word in, everyone was now in a hotel room.

"Whoa."

"Okay."

"Angel transport, awesome."

"Hello everyone," Amara greeted. She was sitting in a lounge chair with the news on and Jack was on the opposite couch with a laptop.

"Hello," Jack said with a raised hand and a smile.

"Hi," Kim spoke for everyone.

"Okay, where is Baby because the sword is in her trunk and if anything happens to Baby...," Dean started.

"Dean, would you relax, Baby is fine and so are the bikes. They are in the garage under this building and they are in perfect condition," Cas reassured Dean, who let out a breath of relief.

"Everyone, please sit down and let's go over the plan," Amara ordered.


	13. The Real Plan

"So where are we?" Kylie surveyed the room after they sat down.

"We are in the Super 8 Hotel in Port Royale, South Carolina, the town next to Beaufort. If we were exactly in Beaufort, Not-Chuck would get suspicious and would most likely disappear again," Amara answered.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Eileen asked.

"Well, he thinks I'm somewhere other than here. He would not think to look for me because he knows I wouldn't help. Kylie and Kim, I doubt that he knows about you two joining this team, so you're gonna go in as journalists and find out what you can, like his weak points and hotspots. Sam, Dean, you will stroll in thinking it's a normal case. You will work it normally and when he feel your presence, he will engage but don't worry, I can protect you from his wrath. Eileen and Jack will give the element of surprise, Not-Chuck wanted to drive Eileen away, so he would not be expecting you and Jack, well, you know why he wouldn't expect you. As for me and Castiel, we will be building a trap and holding the sword," Amara assigned.

"How exactly will Eileen and I give the 'element of surprise'?" Jack even used air quotes, making Dean find it hard no to believe that he is Cas's biological son.

"The trap doesn't take long to construct, so when we are finished, Jack, you will battle him with the sword and Eileen will make him lose his focus," Amara said. "So you two will stay with Castiel and I but before we begin, you will go to your rooms to settle, change and come back," Amara pulled out a couple of keys, one for the boys and another for the girls.

"Whoa, alright," Dean grabbed the key and his bag before he waved at everyone with Sam following.

"Jack and Castiel, go with them, I need some time alone after this week," Amara stretched.

"Okay," Cas said following the Winchesters with Jack while the girls went to their room.

Once the boys found their room and entered, what they saw was not what they were expecting.

"Wow, what," Dean smiled widely when he saw a 45-inch flat screen on the wall and multiple couches. He dropped his bag and went to the bathroom, "Oh Hell yes, there's a jacuzzi in here guys, ohh, is that bath salts," Dean goes further into the room while Cas and Jack sat at the dining table in the kitchen, equipped with multiple appliances.

Cas surveyed the room, "This is nicer than where you usually stay."

"I like it," Jack pointed out. 

"Yeah, it's great, but let's not get comfortable, we still have, DEAN, what are you doing?" Sam looked in the direction of the bathroom to see bubbles coming out of the door. 

Dean poked his head through and he was also covered in bubbles. "I just wanted to see if it really works and I accidently poured the whole bottle," He showed them an empty bottle with a guilty look.

Sam and Cas rolled their eyes at the typical older Winchester. Jack, however, passed Dean and went into the bathroom with excitement, "This is awesome," He began to play with the bubbles causing his entire body to be covered.

"I know right," Dean rubbed his hands into Jack's hair, making all sorts of styles, like the mohawk and spike.

Sam and Cas smiled at the scene, "Alright if you two are done, we have work to do and if Amara wants us to work now, we should change and get back," Sam unzipped his duffel and got his FBI suit, "We're going as Feds right?" He turned to Dean, seeing Cas had gotten up to mojo Dean and Jack's bubble mess off of them.

Dean turned to Sam after Cas was done with him, "I don't see why not, we need to pretend that this is a normal case, soo."

A knock came at the door. Jack moved to open it, revealing Kim, in a red jumpsuit and matching lipstick, "Hey, Kylie and I will be going soon. You guys wait at least an hour to get moving."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up, I'm going to take a shower," Sam said going to the now clean bathroom, sending a silent thank you prayer to Cas.

"Before you go in there, want me to send Eileen to join you?" Kim chuckled at Sam's deer-caught-in-headlights look and Dean's obnoxious laughter.

"Shut up," Sam slammed the door.

Dean's laughter came to a halt and he stared at Kim, "You look good," He complimented.

"Why, thank you, Dean, gotta look the part for a journalist. Although I think it's too much, don't you?" Kim glanced down at herself.

"No, no you're perfect," Dean blushed, realizing what he said. "I mean, uh."

"Yeah, I get it," Kim looked at Dean and her phone beeped off, "Well, we are leaving now."

"Good luck," Dean said as Kim started to back away.

"See you guys, goodbye Cas and Jack," Kim walked away but not before getting good luck and goodbye from the two.

"Remember what she said Dean, she's looking for more, can you give her that?" Cas interrupted Dean's staring at the now closed door while he smirked.

"Oh shut up Cas," Dean sighed next to Cas.

It took Sam 20 minutes to emerge from the bathroom, suited with his suit and tie.

"Jesus, what were you doing in there, shaving your legs? As if the hair wasn't enough." Dean whined, as he went into the kitchen.

Sam rolled his eyes and joined his brother. 

When Dean opened the fridge, it was as if there was a choir singing hallelujah because in the fridge lied one of Dean's most beloved things in the world.

"Guys, I think I love this place," Dean turned to show everyone the pie, but it wasn't just any pie. Dean grabbed a knife and cut a slice for himself.

"Dean, we need to be ready in a few," Sam hastily said.

"Shh Sam, we don't wanna disturb her peace," Dean referred to the pie, slowly slicing it and placing the piece on a plate, revealing a mixed pie with blueberry and apple, glazed with honey and sugar. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful, I think I'm going to cry."

"Dean seriously, go get ready, we don't have time to eat pie," Sam checked the fridge to see a fruit smoothie and took a sip. When he realized it was good, he sat down with it at the dining table.

"Hey, I'm not the one taking long ass showers and expecting others to take a short one just to hurry up."

"Just go, so that we can get going," Sam waved his hand around. Dean took a bite of the pie and moved towards the bathroom, with the pie. "Dean, what are you doing, that is unappetizing and unsanitary."

"Not when I know what I'll be doing in there, which is none of your business. Besides I'll be multitasking," Dean grabbed his duffel with his vacant hand and closed the bathroom door with his foot.

"Idiot left the pie outside," Sam grumbled. 

Cas got up to put it in the fridge and he saw some nougats on it's door. He waved one at Jack, who was sporting a huge smile and took it with glee. 

Sam smiled at the interaction between Cas and Jack, knowing that their relationship will be better than what he and John had.


	14. Pharis Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in italics is to be read in Chuck's voice.

Kimberly and Kylie had already started their investigation. When they had interrogated some homeowners, they said the people worth asking were those near the Hampton Inn. So the Pharises headed to that area and with the help of Amara, they could not be submitted into Not-Chuck's control.

Kim was having second thoughts on the plan because she was afraid that Not-Chuck will find out what they're doing and it would be too late.

"Hey, when you were with the Winchesters this morning, Amara came to me and that we don't need to worry because this is her plan. Not-Chuck is not supposed to know and he does not have any connection with her," Kylie assured Kim, seeing her distraught face.

Kim nodded, feeling a little better and tried not to think about it so that they wouldn't blow their cover.

They interviewed a couple of houses on the east side on the inn, but they didn't get much, just that there was some guy making them do things without hesitance or questioning. What they did to tell them was that they guy was living at the Inn, so figure.

The ladies went to a restaurant to refuel, they asked more questions there and found out he was staying in the presidential suite in which he also keeps the children to tell his stories.

"It's just awful," Their waitress, Tatiana, said, wiping tears from her face, "He just comes up to you and demands you to do some things for him. At first it was simple things like getting a refill every time he comes in, which we don't do. We were nice a few times to say yes, but when our manager found out, he went up to him to tell him to stop, that we don't do refills," She let out a long sigh before she continued, "The guy just stood up and snapped his fingers and before you know it, David, our manager, was turned into ashes, oh my god," Tatiana's tears were falling freely now and Kim gave her more tissues.

"What about the kids?" Kylie asked after a few seconds to let Tatiana get some breaths in.

"After he did that to David, he turned to the whole diner and said,

_"I should be getting what I want, I should not be denied of the things that I helped create on this very Earth,"_

And then he turned to the playground, seeing the children and he said,

_"Would you look at that, hmm, look at it, they are children, playing innocently, half of them doesn't even know of the great things I did and now I am going to make sure they do"_

And then he disappeared out of thin air and the kids were like mind controlled because they stopped playing and started walking like zombies towards the Inn. People tried to stop them but it was as if we were mind controlled too because we just stood there watching them march over there.

Tatiana was done speaking and got up from where she was sitting next to Kylie to go to the restroom.

Kim sipped her coffee, "I hate when kids are involved."

"Yeah, me too, I wonder if he is giving them nutrients?" Kylie plundered.

"I should hope so, or he has some kind of magical way in which the kids don't need food. They just have to sit there and listen to him rant," Kim drained her coffee.

At that moment, there was a scream. Kim and Kylie rushed to that direction, to find it came from the restroom. When they barged through the door, all they found was ash on the ground where Tatiana was supposed to be.


	15. The Winchesters

After getting a call from the Pharises, the boys along with Amara and Eileen were devastated.

"My fake brother obviously doesn't want people talking, however I do know that he doesn't suspect that the sisters are working for me," Amara noted. "When my brother gets back, I am going to make sure that everything is back into place. Those worlds that Not-Chuck destroyed, he will have to work some of his magic to get them back. He is going to be pissed."

"Alright well, we should be going then," Sam and Dean made their way to the door.

"Good luck boys," Amara waved while the headed for the lobby.

"Can't believe this is really happening," Sam commented, opening the entrance door to walk out.

"Well, we came this far. Let's just try not to think about it and work the case," Dean searched for the garage but the impala came driving up to him instead. A valet hopped out of the driver's seat and gave Dean the keys.

"Seriously," Dean rolled his eyes. "There was no trouble right?"

The valet shook his head and replied with a simple, "No sir." 

Dean took out his wallet to tip him. "Let's get moving," Dean got in Baby and started for Beaufort.

"So according to Kim, Not-Chuck is in Hampton Inn. Where do you wanna head first?" Sam asked.

"Well, they didn't hit the sheriff's office so we'll go there, see if there's more to this story before we head in." Dean waited for a few moments to ask what he was dying to ask all week, "So, what did you think of Eileen's suit?"

"What, what are you talking about?" Sam took his phone out as if he had something important to do on it.

"Ah come on, tell me you did not think about that suit or at least dreamt of it," Dean threw a smug grin at Sam.

"Dean, pay attention to the road," Sam gestured to the road in front of them, "Why are we even having this conversation?" Then an idea struck Sam, "Alright, I'm not answering your question until you answer mine."

"What question?" Dean couldn't think of a question that Sam would ask at this moment.

"What did you think of Kim's suit?"

'Kim's su... I didn't think anything. She's totally badass in it and the way she was moving, you could tell she's leader material. I mean if she wore it again, I guess I wouldn't object. But the day she saved us, I think..." Dean saw a well-pleased look on Sam and realized he was rambling about Kim. Dean shoved his brother into the passenger door, which only made Sam laugh.

"You know, I asked you the question," Dean accused.

"Whatever Dean," Sam fired back.

They made their way to the sheriff's department immediately after they've arrived in Beaufort.

This time, however, no one wanted to say anything because of what happened to Tatiana. Everyone was scared of what would happen to them and their families.

As the boys were exiting the department, the sheriff stopped them but the look in his eyes told the boys that he was not the sheriff but their current enemy.

"Hello boys, couldn't get enough, could ya," Not-Chuck gave them a grim smile using the sheriff's face. "Yes, I am the one that is controlling this town. Now I suggest you turn around and walk away or I do the plan that I actually like."

"We're not leaving," Sam spoke up.

"Thank me," Not-Chuck said before Sam and Dean were teleported into a hotel room with Chuck's original vessel sitting on a chair in the shape of a throne. There were children sitting on the ground at the throne's foot, no more than 12 years old. "So boys, let's talk."


	16. The Darkness, A Seraphim, A Nephilim And A Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after Sam and Dean left the hotel.

As soon as Dean and Sam left, Amara and Cas began to gather the items for the trap, which were some virgin blood, myrrh, angel grace and some essence of the Darkness. Eileen and Jack were just waiting until their time.

"Okay, so we will most likely do this in an abandoned building because we don't want any outsiders to see," Amara reasoned, "So go look for some abandoned places or anywhere like that."

Cas fluttered away and within 5 minutes, he came back, "I found one between Beaufort and Port Royal. I think that will suffice because the closer to the two towns the better," Cas explained.

"Very good work Castiel. Now, let's grab Jack and Eileen, then we shall go," Amara picked up the bag of ingredients and went to living room.

Jack was currently telling Eileen how she was technically his stepmother because of her relationship with Sam, who was one of his fathers, which made Cas smiled.

"Alright human, angels, let's go," They formed a small circle and Amara teleported them to the building.

Everything was dirty and grimy as expected and very quiet. Amara quickly mixed the ingredients together before giving the group their separate bowls and a sketch of what the trap would look like, so that they would finish quickly.

Everyone followed the image Amara gave them. It was a picture of the room filled with sigils of all kinds on the walls, ceiling and one big one in the center of the floor.

Jack paused on his sigil on the wall, "Where is Billie?"

Amara continued working on her part while answering, "Billie is currently searching for my brother. If we need any help, I could simply call her."

"I still don't understand how Not-Chuck could trick us. I mean, he was pretty convincing," Cas stated.

"He tricked me too. When Michael came from the other world, Chuck didn't want to interfere. He said 'the Winchesters will handle it, they always do'. Then we wanted space, figured we would want the distance and enjoy the peace, well ya know, sibling stuff. I went to Reno, I didn't know where he went, didn't care, just as long as we were sure nothing was going to happen. Boy were we wrong."


	17. Calm Before the... Wait, What Calm?

The children looked at the boys with frightened expressions. The older ones were trying to remain strong for the younger ones, who had tears in their eyes.

"What are you doing now, Chuck?" Dean tried to stay calm for the kids.

"Did you know that most children don't know to what extent I went through to create this universe?" Not-Chuck pointed to the children, "So I'm telling these little ones all about my creations and what their other versions in the other worlds do. Like this child," Not-Chuck curled his index finger and a little girl stood. "She's a little brat here, with a father who just wants to please his third wife with all his money but in another world, she is dead."

"Chuck, you can't do that to kids!" Sam yelled, causing some of the children to flinch.

"I am giving them mercy. When this world is infested with monsters, they will do much worse to these kids. Let me show you," Not-Chuck snapped his fingers and the little girl turned to ash.

"NNOO!" The brothers tried to rush forward but an invisible force held them back while the rest of the children screamed and cried.

"Children are so spoiled nowadays, ya know. I mean, yeah, I try to give everything but come on. They don't appreciate what their parents do." Not-Chuck stood up, "Like Lucifer, I created him and he disobeyed. He was my favorite and yet he questioned me. So I'm telling them my story before I end this world."

"Chuck, you're scaring them, stop," Sam pleaded.

"Sam, those puppy eyes aren't going to work on me," A sudden knock came at the door. He looked at the door before pointing to the eldest child, "You, go answer the door."

The boy stood and answered the door with a small, "Hey."

"Hello, we are with The Post and we would like to ask your parents a few questions," A woman was heard from the other side.

"Let them in child," Not-Chuck waved his hand and two women came in, who Sam and Dean knew as Kim and Kylie.

"Good afternoon sir, are you teaching some sort of class?" Kylie asked, eyeing the children.

"You can say that, say who are you?" It would seem that Not-Chuck was acting but his facial expression said that he is really confused as if he didn't know who the girls were.

"As we said, we are with The Post and we would like to ask you a few questions about what is going on with this town," Kim answered showing him her badge.

"No seriously who are you?" Not-Chuck asked again with what looked like fear in his eyes.

"Sir, I don't understand the question," Kylie tried to remain professional.

"My spell isn't working on you and I DO NOT REMEMBER YOU IN MY STORY," Not-Chuck yelled. He snapped his fingers and the children screamed while the adults flinched.

Nothing happened.

"WHAT?!?" Not-Chuck snapped his fingers again but nothing appeared to be happening.

"Wait a minute, you're stuck," Sam chuckled, "You can't hurt anybody anymore."

Dean looked at the children, "Hey kids, can you come stand next to me?"

It was clear that the children were hesitating but one confirming nod from the eldest and they all went running to Dean.

"Okay, I see what's going on here. You guys are working together," He pointed at the Winchesters and the Pharises. "But what I don't know, is why my control isn't working on you and why I can't recall adding the two of you," Not-Chuck glared at Kim and Kylie. "But now I have somewhere else to be so until next time."

Not-Chuck waved and just stood there. He looked confused for a second then rolled his shoulders and continued to stand there.

"As my dear apprentice said, you're stuck," Everyone looked behind Not-Chuck to see Rowena sitting there on the throne drinking a glass of wine.

"How is this possible, I am GOD!" Not-Chuck advanced towards Rowena but he couldn't move after the first step.

"Are you sure about that? Because God, I believe, could escape this ambuscade," Rowena made her glass disappear and stood.

"AN AMBUSH?!" Not-Chuck looked frantically around the room, dropping his eyes on everyone. Then he stopped and smirked. "Fine, let me bring mine," Not-Chuck snapped his fingers once more.

For a second nothing happened, but all of a sudden, a bang came at the door and the door crashed down. In came two big built bodyguards, one headed for the girls and the other went for the boys.

The adult humans tried to fight off the bodyguards while Rowena went to the kids and disappeared.

Not-Chuck struggled some more until he escaped, then he took off leaving the humans to deal.

"Don't kill them, they're just under the influence!" Sam yelled at the others just as Dean got punched in the ribs.

"We'll try!" Kim spotted a bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter and made a run for it. Something crashed into the closet and Kim turned to see Kylie inside on the floor. The man charged at Kim and she knocked him out with the bottle. Kim looked over at the boys just in time to see Sam slamming the other man's head into the wall, making him lose consciousness.

They glanced around for anything and they find Not-Chuck had disappeared.

"Well that happened," Kylie said while everyone looked bewildered.


	18. The Real Trap

"Well, this is just great, now we're back to square one," Dean complained while rubbing his face.

"I wouldn't say that exactly my dear," Rowena manifested behind them. "I have his location and he's right where we want him."

"And the kids?" Kim asked.

"Safely returned to their families, now we don't want to keep the others waiting so chop chop."

The group arrived at the abandoned building, which was now covered in sigils for the trap. Not-Chuck was only a few miles from there, so Amara and Cas were ready to put their part of the plan into action.

They flew to Not-Chuck's location to find him sitting on a park bench, breathing heavily.

Amara gave Cas a signal to stay behind while she talked to him, "Hello brother."

Not-Chuck turned to find Amara and he wondered if his cover was blown, which to him was unlikely, "Oh huh, hello big sis."

"How is everything? I see you got your powers back and you've been busy," Amara sat down next to him and Castiel tensed as he watched from a distance.

"Oh yeah, just doing what I must."

"What you must?" Amara spun to face him as he nodded, a rage inside of her was ready to burst to the surface but she needed to control it until they trapped him. "Alright then, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Look, do I like the idea of you destroying these worlds? No. But you are God and all, so I can't stop you. Besides, it's not the first time," Amara stood and telepathically told Cas to fly to the building.

Not-Chuck and Amara walked side by side down the road and Not-Chuck felt as if something was wrong.

"Big sis, what is going on?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Well, a while ago, you said you were trapping me just like I did to you, but now you are helping me."

"Okay, I didn't say I was helping you. I noticed that you were a bit tired," She pointed at his stomach area and he subconsciously placed a hand on it. "And I'm your big sister, so what more can I do than to make sure you're okay?"

"Huh, makes sense I guess. Unless..."

They seized in their walking, "Unless what?"

"Unless you're planning something."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because you don't want me to end the world, you didn't come to me when I needed the help," Not-Chuck backed away, "Are you working with them?"

"Why would I work with someone? And if I was, who would that be?" Amara somehow remained calm.

"Don't lie to me. You're working with the Winchesters aren't you? That's why my spell wasn't working on them. And those girls, who are they?" Not-Chuck demanded Amara to answer the questions.

"Now Chucky let's..."

Before she can finish her sentence, an invisible force pushed her back into several trees, which were destroyed by the impact of Amara. She tried to stand up but Not-Chuck lifted her with a single raise of his hand and dropped her back down.

Amara's rage took over and her entire outfit changed to her signature black smoky attire. She blasted Not-Chuck with black smoke and he too severely destroyed some trees. The Earth shook slightly as they fought.

Amara ran to Not-Chuck and punched him. Suddenly the scenery changed and Amara realized they were in another world with only squirrels.

"I still don't know how you're doing this," Amara said, blasting Not-Chuck with another smoke ball.

Not-Chuck fell back, frightening a lot of squirrels, "Doing what exactly? I am God, I can do anything."

With that, he snapped his fingers and all the squirrels in the area attacked Amara. Within seconds, Amara was covered in squirrels, she tried not to hurt any of them but she had no choice and she flung them away from her body.

Amara launched at Not-Chuck while they teleported to another world blasting each other and throwing punches.

This happened for a while. They fought in different worlds and almost caused the end of them. 

Amara had had enough, she used her power to teleport them to the original Earth, where everyone was waiting and they ended up in a house filled with elegant decor. 

They blasted each other at the same time and their backs hit opposite walls of the living room.

"ENOUGH!" Not-Chuck commanded, getting up from the floor, "Why did you betray me sister?"

"Why do you call me that, you aren't even my brother," Amara herself got up and had an expression unreadable to Not-Chuck.

"What, how do you... No, what are you talking about? Of course I'm your brother," Not-Chuck stuttered, then blasted Amara through the wall and out on the street.

The street was suspiciously quiet but that was the least of Not-Chuck's worries. He launched at Amara again, strangling her and punching nonstop.

"STOP!" The Earth shook as a new voice from behind them shouted. When Not-Chuck turned, he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"Jack?"


	19. The End's NOT Near

Not-Chuck stared at Jack in fear, then he realized there was something in his hands, "What is that?"

"This? This is called The Golden Godkiller," Jack held the sword to his face.

Not-Chuck got up to stand face-to-face with Jack. He raised his hand to materialize his own sword, which was impressive to Jack but he was the enemy, so Jack immediately hated it. 

Not-Chuck struck first and Jack blocked it. Amara watched as they sparred, trying to get up and help but Not-Chuck had gotten her good.

Meanwhile Jack was struggling a little to keep up or at least get ahead of Not-Chuck. So Jack used his powers to throw Not-Chuck to the other side of the road, which surprised his opponent.

Jack teleported to him and waved his sword to slice him but Not-Chuck was ready and flung Jack away unto his back.

The nephilim, still on his back, generated all his powers until his eyes glowed and aimed at Not-Chuck. His powers flew through his fingertips and halted Not-Chuck, lifting him off the ground and flinging him into another unowned building.

Jack walked with the sword in his hand. Once he was inside, he saw Not-Chuck trying to get up with no prevail. Jack held the sword above him and Not-Chuck used that opportunity to kick him in the stomach. 

Jack staggered back and Not-Chuck tried to take the sword form him. All of a sudden Not-Chuck was slammed to the west wall away from Jack.

Not-Chuck looked to see who did that and found Castiel standing in the doorway of the living room, "The angel?"

"My name is Castiel and you hurt my son," Castiel pushed his hands forward to press Not-Chuck further into the wall.

Not-Chuck overpowered him and hurled Castiel backwards.

Jack made a dash for Not-Chuck but he was also pushed back through the walls and out on the streets again. Jack groaned and sat up, then he realized his hands were empty. He looked back at the house to see Not-Chuck picking up the sword, which Jack had dropped.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I'll just have to kill you again," Not-Chuck came closer to Jack, ready to swing the sword across his throat. Jack closed his eyes and heard a scream.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Amara with her hands out, obviously she had tossed Not-Chuck off of him. Jack saw the sword to his right and leaned to pick it up, quickly telling himself that he needed to hold onto it tightly.

Jack used his powers once more to fling Not-Chuck into the building to his left. When he ran after him, Not-Chuck was already getting up.

"That's it, you're going to throw me into building after building?" Not-Chuck chuckled, "Well I'VE HAD IT!" Not-Chuck snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened.

Not-Chuck looked confused then he snapped his fingers again and again but still nothing happened.

Instead the scenery began to change. The house appeared to be wearing down, losing it's color to a moldy brown.

Not-Chuck frantically looked around to see the Winchesters, Castiel, the two mystery girls, Rowena and to his surprise, "Eileen? Why, I thought I scared you off."

"You didn't do a good job," Eileen signed and everyone snickered except Not-Chuck, who scowled.

"What...How...?"

"So, you're gonna tell us who you really are or we can just go straight to the torture and get you to tell us where the real Chuck is," Dean stepped up.

"I don't know what..." Not-Chuck screwed his face up in pain as Jack used his powers to crush his insides.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Sam smirked and crossed his arms. "You're already busted, so why don't you just tell us where Chuck is and we'll take it easy on you."

Jack put his hand away and Not-Chuck sighed in relief. 

"Sam, don't you remember the things I showed you? And now you're doing the exact thing you shouldn't."

"The things that you showed Sam were false," Amara started to explain, limping into the building. "You made up scenarios of how the world would end. Those were not the real script," Amara waited a few minutes for confirmation from Not-Chuck, "Jack."

Not-Chuck screamed in pain once more until, "Alright, Alright, I'll talk." Jack released his hold and Not-Chuck relaxed on the floor.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," Not-Chuck looked up at everyone, "You weren't supposed to find out."

"Yeah, well, we did. Now answer the questions," Dean demanded.

"I am, well, was a shapeshifter," He proved that by shifting into Sam and Dean, then returned to looking like Chuck. "Michael came to me saying he had a plan, to wipe out the worlds because he wanted revenge on God. To destroy all of Gods creations until he met with him and killed him."

Not-Chuck took a deep breath, "He wasn't possessing you at the time Dean, that's why you don't know about me. Some of his monsters, like me, didn't die because he made it so. He gave me more power because he thought his plan would work best that way, which it kinda did, until you figured it out. By the way how did you figure it out?"

"My brother would never do this. Now tell us his location," Amara impatiently demanded.

"Well, I cannot tell you," Jack was about to lift his hand, "BUT Michael did insert some of God's essence inside of me, so maybe you can use that to find him. And may I ask, why don't I know about these two?" He pointed to Kim and Kylie. "I mean, I have all of God's creations listed in my head when I got his essence but I don't recall them."

"I have no idea to be honest," Amara answered and turned to the sisters, "But why is this easy? You've given up easily."

"Have you seen the nephilim?" Not-Chuck pointed to Jack, "He is scary and powerful. He can kill God and," He paused, "I know when I'm defeated."

Everyone looked at each other to confirm their win and they smiled at the thought.

"So all we have to do is extract the essence from you with no resistance, kill you, then track Chuck?" Cas summarized.

"Yeah, pretty much, but one question," Not-Chuck looked at Cas, who turned his ear in Not-Chuck's direction, "Is it going to hurt?" Cas only answered him with a smile and a wink.


	20. Finding You

Cas and Sam flew to the bunker to retrieve the Grace Extractor that they used on Sam to extract Gadreel's grace to find him.

They returned to the others to find that nothing had changed, much to their relief.

Amara insisted that she was the one to extract the essence, so she stepped into the trap and Not-Chuck craned his head towards Amara willingly.

A few excruciating minutes later, Not-Chuck was back to his normal shapeshifting self. He was so drained, he nearly passed out after Amara was finished.

Amara gave Jack a nod and Not-Chuck screamed as Jack pierced the sword through him.

The Grace Extractor was glowing brightly with Chuck's essence and now they were able to perform the location spell.

"Let's head back to that hideout of yours Winchesters," Amara proposed and before any of them knew it, they were back in the bunker in a blink of an eye.

Dean raised his hands, "Wait a minute, did Baby make it back?"

"Yes Dean, I made sure I brought all the vehicles. Samuel, why don't you go gather what we need, so we can get this over with. Everyone will rest after we find where he is, then tomorrow we set out," Amara advised.

Sam motioned for Cas to join him as they set off to get the ingredients.

When they returned, everyone was settled in the library.

They set everything on the middle table and repeated what they did to find Gadreel. Amara handed them Chuck's essence and they let it flow in the bowl.

Sam was a little worried because at that time there wasn't enough grace to find Gadreel but the Grace Extractor seemed to be filled to the brick with Chuck's essence. However, he is still doubtful that it would be enough to find God, the most powerful being there is.

The ingredients in the bowl gave off a bright glow that made everyone cover their eyes. It took a few seconds for the glow to subside and everyone looked back to the bowl to find a shape of land with a red dot.

"That's Monterano, Italy. There is only one place there that my brother will be and that's the Church of San Bonaventura," Amara helpfully provided.

Dean couldn't believe that they were close, "So that's it? We just go there, get Chuck out and the world is saved?"

Amara turned to Dean, "If there aren't any surprises then yes."

Everyone looked at each other and let out a happy sigh.

At first, Cas was starting to feel happy but then he remembered why he couldn't be, so he shoved all the feeling down. He ignored Jack's gaze on him, knowing that he was thinking the same thing.

"Well everyone, great job today. Now get your rest. We're going to Italy tomorrow," Without another word, Amara disappeared in black smoke.

"If you lads don't mind, I'll be staying here," Rowena made herself comfy on the chair between the shelves with a glass of rum.

"Yeah, you can stay," Sam said, "I'll just clean up and..."

"Don't be absurd Sam. I will clean up, you get some rest," Cas interrupted Sam then looked at the other humans, "All of you."

Kim smiled at Cas, "Alrighty we're going. Not without a shower first. Goodnight."

Everyone went to their respective rooms, waiting on their turn to shower.

That night everyone got a restful sleep, well, the humans did anyways.


	21. Don't You Worry Child

Dean groggily got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He shifted to get his robe and walked out to the kitchen to get coffee.

He met with Cas, who was pouring coffee for himself.

"I thought if you're fully powered up now, you wouldn't taste anything," Dean grumbled.

As Cas poured another cup for Dean he said, "Well I've grown fond of coffee. With the right amount of molecules of different ingredients, they will combine to create a rather tasty substance."

"Too much science so early in the morning."

Cas rolled his eyes and the duo sat across from one another.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Dean looked at Cas. "I mean, we thought we were toast, then yesterday we actually took down the biggest bad," Dean scoffed a smile. "Man, we can finally be happy now."

That statement left an unsettling feeling inside of Cas and he frowned, which didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Dude, what's the matter?"

There was silence until, "Dean there's something..."

"Morning guys," Kim came walking into the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed for the day's activities. She took one look between Dean and Cas, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you're not," Cas quickly said and Dean gave him a look that said 'later'.

Kim didn't believe it but she shrugged it off, walking to the stove to make everyone some breakfast. 

Dean could help but notice how her jeans hugged her hips and showed how curvy she...

Cas cleared his throat, causing Dean to jump and gave Cas a dirty look, which only resulted in a pleased smirk.

Sam and Eileen came in a few minutes after, looking refreshed.

"Is it a coincidence that you two are coming in together?" Dean teased.

Sam gave Dean bitchface #11, "Shut up Dean and yes it is a coincidence. We just happened to bump into each other in the hall and came in at the same time."

"Then why does that sound rehearsed?"

"Dean, your brother is an adult, he doesn't need to make up an excuse for what he does," Cas picked up for Sam, who gave Cas a pleased grin," As long as he does it safely."

Dean spat out his coffee and let out a loud laugh along with Kim and Kylie, who happened to walk in hearing what Cas said.

This time Sam's bitchface was directed at Cas, "You're such an asshole, Cas." Sam punched Cas's shoulder forgetting about Cas's powerup and now he holds a throbbing pain in his knuckles while Eileen blushed furiously.

"Never knew an angel would have jokes," Kylie said, "Good morning everyone."

Everyone muttered good morning back.

"Hey, where's Rowena?" Sam asked.

"She left at dawn to pick up a few things. She said if she's going to Italy, she better go prepared," Cas reported.

"Of course she did," Dean rolled his eyes. "What about the sword?"

"Jack placed it in the inventory, on the table where you insisted," Cas deadpanned.

"Oh come on, it's perfect there. We talked about this. The sword is a freaking God killing sword, it needs to rest somewhere special," Dean cried while everyone rolled their eyes.

Dean went to take a shower after they ate and when he came back, Amara made her entrance, "So is everyone packed and ready for our trip?"

"Wait for me," An overly excited witch, now Queen of Hell, entered the kitchen, looking like a complete tourist.

"I'm sorry but I thought we were going to find Chuck, not take a vacation."

"Well Angel Castiel, I am planning ahead for after we rescue him."

"Don't you have to rule Hell after?" Jack strolled in with a head tilt.

"Well yes dearie, Hell is a big place and Italy has their own quarters. So I wouldn't be away much."

"Okay, I will give everyone 5 minutes to get themselves in order and meet in the library," Amara instructed, already walking away.

Everyone disappeared to grab their gear and a 5 minutes later, they were all crowded in the library.

With one look from everyone, Amara snapped her fingers and they were instantly in front of the Church of San Bonaventura.

Amara's head snapped up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're about to free God."


	22. Let There Be Light

"Okay, girls to the back and boys take the front," Amara commanded.

The church was massive, so Amara just poofed the girls and herself to the back. They didn't know what to expect, so they headed in with their defense mode on.

The girls searched every corner of the back but found nothing, so they walked forward.

It was until they saw the boys in front of the sanctuary, looking at something with surprised expressions. 

When the girls rounded to what to the boys were facing, they found Chuck sitting there.

His eyes and mouth were covered. His feet and hands were chained to the Presider's chair.

"Brother," Amara sighed, walking towards him to find that he was trapped in an invisible forcefield.

"He is sealed tight, your darkness. Good thing I asked my dear apprentice, Samuel, to bring the Book of the Damned," Rowena declaimed while Dean looked at Sam with an unimpressed look.

Sam took out the book and handed it to Rowena. She first inspected the forcefield and turned to the page of the spell.

"Ah yes, it is nothing too complicated. Just a few words said by his sister. So my darkness, be a dear," Rowena handed the book to Amara.

As Amara began to speak the words, the forcefield glowed brighter and brighter. When Amara was finished, the forcefield was still intact.

Amara shared everyone's look of confusion until she had an idea, "Castiel, Jack, I may need some assistance."

The two walked up to Amara, waiting for their instructions.

"Okay, as I say the words, you use your powers to break it," They nodded in understanding.

Everyone else took a step back just in case.

Amara spoke the words again and Cas and Jack fired their powers at the shield. 

This time the shield was crackling slightly. When Amara was almost done, the shield gave off smoke before it started to burn. A fire was emerging from the cracks. Cas and Jack used all their might to not lose their focus on breaking the shield until it was time to use both their hands.

Amara screamed the last words and the shield exploded like glass. Everyone tried to duck away from the glass but Rowena stepped up and created her own forcefield around them.

Everyone looked back to witness the scene.

"CAS!" Dean saw Cas on the floor unconscious and made a run for him. Jack was standing next to Cas staggering and Sam went to assist him. "Come on buddy, wake up," Dean knelt to cradle Cas's head in his hands.

Cas woke up with a gasp, almost knocking his head into Dean's.

"Oh good, you're okay. Stop doing that," Dean pointing a finger to Cas.

"You okay Cas?" Sam asked, taking Cas's right hand to lift him up while Dean took his left.

"I'm fine."

"Mgmm," A muffled sound came from Chuck, who was still chained to the chair. Amara rushed to unshackle him.

"Alright, I'll need everyone's help to release each chain," Amara instructed and everyone else followed.

When they were done, Chuck's eyes and mouth were still covered. Amara reached out to undo those while everyone else watched.

Amara pulled the last ones and a blinding light came from Chuck. The light came with a force, which knocked the humans down while Cas, Jack, Rowena and Amara stood their ground.


	23. The Creator

Chuck grunted as he tried to get up. Amara helped him up after he struggled a bit and he looked around to see the Winchesters and their pack.

Chuck chuckled, "Knew you would save me. I always put my faith in you."

Sam smiled, "Well we had a lot of help." He pointed to Amara and the entire group.

"Yeah, I can see that." Chuck grimaced, "Oh the things he did. I felt it." He ran a hand down his face before continuing, "HE DESTROYED MY WORKS! THE WORLDS THAT I CREATED! Oh no Becky!"

"Becky?" Sam was puzzled now

'I'll have to bring her and her family back," Chuck was breathing heavily and he paced back and forth on the sanctuary as Sam looked at Dean and whispered, 'Family?' "Now I have to fix the things in Beaufort AND those worlds." Chuck took a deep breath, "Sit down everyone while I think of something."

The humans and supernatural beings sat in the pews awaiting Chuck's plans.

"This is going to take a while. Okay, I'm sure you all have some questions, so why don't you ask them and maybe I would come up with something?" Kim raised her hand and Chuck pointed to her, "Yes?"

"When my sister and I went up against Not-Chuck or ImpostChucker," Dean gave her a surprised and smug grin, "He couldn't recognize us and he said that we weren't supposed to be in this story. Is there an explanation or was he just messing with us?"

Chuck nodded along with her words, "Well, after the whole Adam and Eve thing, I still made more things, humans, mountains, plants, etcetera. Then a thought occurred to me, what if there was someone who would outsmart me and destroy my things. Now I was thinking of Amara at the time," Amara looked at him with an unamused face but shrugged in understanding. "So I wanted to create a group of 'secret' humans that would be invisible to anyone that would go through my work. But I couldn't create it so I asked Michael to. I showed him how to make humans and he was instructed to do his own. I am proud that he actually did a great job, I mean look at you girls, so beautiful."

The Pharises blushed furiously, knowing that it was GOD who was praising them.

"So don't worry, there is nothing wrong with you. You are just protected from anyone powerful. I have no idea of your past. Only Michael. Where is he by the way? I felt him leave the cage."

"I am here, father," Michael appeared at the side of the stage, slightly smiling, "I knew you wouldn't betray your work."

"Hello, Michael. How are you?"

"Just disappointed that you left me in the cage but thankful that you are here now."

"Yes, sorry for doing that to you. I just needed some pizzazz for the story but that was way back then, I can assure you now, I have changed." Chuck smiled at Michael, "Please sit while I half think of a plan and half answer questions."

Michael moved to the pews and stopped at Kim and Kylie's, "Hello Kimberly and Kylie Pharis, nice to meet you in person."

Kim cleared her throat, "Great to meet you too." She leaned to her sister and whispered, "Should we say thank you or something?" Kylie shrugged while gapping.

"There is no need for that girls," Michael reassured them and moved to sit behind them.

Kylie relaxed a little, "Why did I have to be married with kids at this time surrounded by great looking guys?"

Kim laughed, "That just means more for me."

Chuck chuckled, "Alright, let's continue."

"Are you going to kill me because I'm an abomination?" Jack asked and his three fathers tensed up in their seats.

Chuck clasped his hands and placed his index fingers on his lips in a thinking gesture. He took a moment to answer, "No Jack, I'm not."

The Winchesters and Castiel sighed in relief but Jack was still confused, "Why?" He asked.

"Well, you're right, nephilims are an abomination," Jack's frown didn't go unnoticed, "But, if I wanted to kill you, I would've. You see I needed to kill the nephilims to get them off this world. You are not the first nephilim I didn't kill." Chuck snuck a glance at Cas, who was thinking about Jane, the nephilim that Metatron tricked him to kill in order to take your heart to cast the angel out of Heaven.

"I wanted to know if all of you 'abominations' were evil. Of course some were, but not all and I still got rid of them. So I let some live to do good and you Jack, you've done good, so I won't call you an abomination." Chuck winked at Jack, who smiled brightly. "Any other questions?"

"What's going to happen to Heaven?" Cas spoke up.

"Ah yes, we have a shortage of angels," Chuck hummed. "I can make more or I can ask Death to wake them up from the Empty. But then again some would be disobedient. Then there's Lucifer. Maybe I can leave him to sleep."

"What was that about me?" Death appeared in the middle of the pews.

"Okay, I'm thinking..."

"That sounds like madness," Death accused.

"Hear me out," Chuck pleaded and Death nodded, walking further up. "Right, maybe we can wake the angels from the Empty BUT we also erase their minds. They wouldn't remember anything, just that I'm God and we need to observe and protect the human race. This time, however, I will not leave Heaven."

Death thought it over and it seemed like a reasonable idea, "Alright, I can grant you access to the Empty. But it is going to take time. You will have to do it one by one."

"I know, that will take about a week but I need to deal with some things first, so I'll let you know when. So that settled it."

Jack raised his hand, "I have another question."

"Go ahead," Chuck encouraged.

"How can someone break a deal with the Empty?"

"Jack!" Cas scolded.

Chuck looked between Cas and Jack, "Ah, you're referring to Castiel's deal with the Empty."

"I'm sorry what?!" Dean couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Cas what the hell?" Sam followed Dean.

"Cas looked down in shame and sighed, "When Jack died the first time, he was in Heaven with Kelly. But the Empty came to take him because he was part angel and he belonged in the Empty. I couldn't let it take him, so I offered myself. It said it wanted me to suffer, so it will wait until I'm happy, then take me."

"Cas, you..." Before Dean could insult Cas, Cas interrupted.

"I did what I could to save my son," Cas challenged Dean, staring at him with his icy blue orbs.

"Castiel, is that all the Empty did?" Cas's eyes shifted from Dean to Chuck with a confused look. "Did the Empty just tell you that when you're happy, it'll take you ?"

"Yes that was what it said."

"No contract or kiss? No ink on paper? No handshake? Just flat out told you that and you said it was a deal?" Chuck questioned.

"No, there were none of those things. It just told me and I took it."

"Okay, the Empty did a few things wrong there," Everyone looked at Chuck. "If you're going to make a deal then there must be some form of commitment like a signing or a kiss. If those aren't existing then it's no deal."

Cas gazed at Chuck then bowed his head to think it over.

"And let's not forget to mention that Jack had already died and went to the Empty. Castiel, son, your deal is broken by the Empty because their side of the deal was to not take Jack and they did. So they broke the deal and you have nothing to worry about. Castiel, you can be happy now."

Jack jumped with a loud, "YES!" and leaned down to give Cas a big hug. Jack pulled back to look at Cas with a huge smile and Cas returned it, feeling happiness that he never knew he was holding back. Everyone else smiled at the scene but Dean was still angry that Cas hid something, again.

"Don't you ever do that again! I thought you said you'll let us know if you're planning on doing anything stupid," He said.

Chuck intervened, "Now there's nothing to worry about. Everything will be put back in order because I have a plan."


	24. Celebrate The World

"Your plan is to rebuild the worlds but instead of starting it over, it's gonna pick up where it left off?" Kylie asked Chuck.

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm going to do," Chuck confirmed. "I'm aware of the other Sam and Dean in Rio. I know about the apocalypse world survivors. Well not really survivors since Michael killed them."

Sam felt a rush of grief.

"Don't worry Sam, I am going to bring them back, just not in this world but in their world without Michael and a few green lawns. They earned it," Chuck winked at Sam.

"That's great," Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah it is. So in short, I'm gonna return the outsiders to their own home but make it a little happier for them," Chuck reassured. "Again this will take some time but it will be done. I will work on one world at a time, starting with this one."

Everyone continued to look at Chuck as if he needed to say more.

"Thank you guys for everything and for saving the world again."

They still stared at him.

Chuck laughed, "You guys can go! You've done it! You're free now!"

Sam breathed out, "NO way!"

"Oh my Go... sorry, We did it. We're free!" Dean cheered, pumping his hands in the air.

The humans along with Cas and Jack rejoiced and hugged each other. Michael and Amara moved to stand next to Chuck while Billie vanished.

Rowena was still feeling gloomy. She ran up to Chuck, "Hello, your Godliness. I do have one question."

"Is it about your son, Crowley or should I say Fergus?" Chuck questioned.

Rowena gave a small nod.

"Well you did help save the world. Why would I not give you a reward?"

Rowena let out a shocked gasp and hugged Chuck, who was a little uncomfortable at first but returned it after a moment. "Thank you," She said.

"No problem red. However, it will be a few days."

"That is not a problem. As long as he is alive and well."

Chuck chuckled, "My children, let us leave this place so that I can get to work and you can celebrate."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Dean exclaimed excitingly.

Rowena raised her hand, "I'm staying here. I promised myself a vacation after this."

They bid their goodbyes to Rowena and huddled around Chuck before he snapped his fingers.

They teleported back to the bunker, feeling a bit disoriented. Well, the humans did.

"Oh I almost forgot. Castiel, Jack, "Chuck swerved to them, "You can visit Heaven anytime you want. Remember, I am erasing the angels' minds, so they will have no memory of what you two did." Chuck smiled at them but before they can say anything, he quickly added, "Wait, I think I'm going to bring back Gabriel and Balthazar as they were. Yeah, they won't be of any harm with their memories."

"Thank you, father," Castiel nodded and Jack excitingly said, "I can see my mother now."

Chuck clapped his hands, "Winchesters, I will be awarding you for my save. It will be a few days until it's knocking at your door. The Pharis sisters, I don't know what to award you, you girls are already perfectly fine.'

"Well, we don't really have anything lost or in need of, so I guess we need nothing," Kylie said while Kim nodded in agreement.

"However, I am going to assign Michael to you. So in case you girls run into any trouble, Michael will be there for you," Chuck pointed to Michael.

"Thank you," The Pharises said, stealing a glance at Michael, who was staring at them. Kylie whispered to Kim once more, "He is so hot," And they giggled.

"He's possessing our half-brother," Dean said to them, jealous of the fact that Kim was looking at Michael in Adam's body.

"What?" They synced as they looked at Michael.

Michael's eyes flashed blue, "Hey everyone.' He said in a slight different voice, leaving the girls confused. "I'm Adam by the way, pleased to meet you. I heard it was Michael that created you and you girls are in our protection."

The girls snapped out of their trance to say hi back with a smile. Kim leaned to whisper to her sister, "What is up with the Winchester's genes, I mean come on."

Chuck turned to Eileen, "Finally Eileen Leahy, I have something for you," He walked up to her with two fingers out to touch her forehead. Once they were made contact a little glow ignited between his fingers and her forehead.

When he pulled back, he turned around, back facing Eileen and said, "Can you hear me Eileen?"

Eileen gasped before shouted, "I can hear you!"

Everyone's eyes widen, especially Sam's, "Eileen, you..." Sam walked towards Eileen, who started to shed tears.

"Your voice Sam," Eileen's voice crackled. "My voice..." She was crying of happiness now and Sam hugged her tightly.

Chuck had turned back around and felt proud for making this family happy since he kinda put them through misery all these years, "Well Amara, Michael and I will be in Heaven fixing it. Now that I'm officially back, there will be no more 'apocalyptic' disasters going on in the future. I can assure you of that. However there will still be monsters in this world, gotta keep the balance. Goodbye my children," He turned to the Pharises, "And Michael's children."

Adam told the girls goodbye before Michael took over and without another word they were gone.

There was complete silence until Dean chuckled, "Guys we did it. We freaking did it man."

Sam smiled, "I knew we would. Wow this is...," Sam was so happy he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Jack was buzzing with excitement, "Cas can be happy now. Sam and Dean are getting some surprises. God called Kim and Kylie perfect, Eileen is no longer deaf and I'm not an abomination nor am I dying. This is the best day ever!"

"Okay everybody, group hug!" Dean stretched his arms out and everyone cuddled in, smiling.


	25. Goodbye To The New, Hello To The Old

_1 week later_

The Winchesters became really close friends with the Pharises, not just co-hunters. The night after they rescued Chuck, they celebrated at the closest bar with class. Dean said that they earned it after they basically took down a God-like enemy.

They drank until they were about to pass out. Even Cas got drunk. He didn't need to drink the entire bar because he used a lot of his grace to tear down the shield. However everyone agreed that Jack should not drink as much because, well, he was still a kid to their eyes. But he didn't mind because Dean said he needed to fly them back and he liked taking care of his family.

The morning after, they had a major hangover and Jack cooked them breakfast. He knew how to cook breakfast because there were times when he watched Dean in the kitchen and when Dean saw him looking one day, he called Jack up to learn how.

That was one of Jack's memorable moments of him and Dean. Sure he accidently set the bacon on fire that first time and Dean gave him Hell for it but all was well after Cas smoothed things between them.

Now a week after the epic battle and victorious celebration, they were in the war room with duffel bags on the table.

"You guys will be alright. I mean I'm mostly worried for Eileen, who has to live here with a bunch of guys," Kim sent a sympathetic look towards Eileen.

"Don't worry about me, I know where to knee them if anything," Eileen winked at the boys. Her English was getting better with Sam's help.

Sam chuckled nervously, "Well you girls have a safe trip home. Kylie good luck with your doctoring," Sam hugged Kylie, "And Kim good luck with the Deputy job," Sam moved from Kylie to hug Kim.

Dean hugged both girls after but his hug with Kim lasted longer than his hug with Kylie, "You can come by anytime. You have our numbers and you know what to do with them."

"Throw them in the trash?" Kim laughed and Dean rolled his eyes.

Next it was Jack and Cas's turn to say goodbye.

"Don't give your fathers too much trouble Jackie," Kim squeezed into a hug and a kiss on the forehead, which made Dean slightly jealous but shrugged it off because Jack was a kid.

"I won't" Jack said.

When they were finished with their hug fest, the girls walked up the stairs and exited through the door.

Jack sat down, "I'm going to miss them."

"They were cool. With their suits and swords," Dean laughed.

"Their souls were filled with a lot of energy and compassion for each other like you and Sam but with more enthusiasm," Cas stated next to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I forgot what you were like when you were full powered," Dean sat across from Sam and Cas followed his lead, sitting next to him.

"What do you think Chuck meant when he said we will get some surprises?" Sam asked his brother.

"Not sure. But I keep thinking of Amara's gift which was, well ya know, mom," Dean sorrowfully said, thinking back to the field where he found his mom alive after 33 years.

Sam nodded, "Right."

"Hello boys," Came a too familiar voice behind them. 

"CROWLEY??!"

"Well don't get too excited," Crowley walked towards them. "Apparently mother put a word in for my return. I swear I can't leave you boys for a second before things go haywire."

"Oh Fergus, let's not go too deep into the Winchesters' life choices," Rowena stepped out behind her son with a smile.

At this point, everyone was standing, "So Chuck brought you back," Sam connected the dots.

"Oh moose, always stating the obvious. Yes he did and now I have returned as the rightful King of Hell. I heard that Lucifer had been vanquished but the Almighty is bringing him back, this time without his memories."

"Yeah, that's his plan," Dean confirmed.

"Squirrel, did you miss me?"

"We didn't have time to miss you. Even if we did, we would've missed patronizing you," Cas sassed.

"Oh don't get your feathers in a bunch. I see that you've powered up. My, my I almost forgot how well you can display your dominance." Dean rolled his yes, thinking how he absolutely did not miss Crowley.

Crowley turned to a face that he had never seen, "Well, if it isn't the nephilim that caused my death."

Jack looked down in shame, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Jack," Sam comforted.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way," Crowley scolded.

"Not if you stay out of ours," Dean crossed his arms.

"I'm not the one that comes for help, mostly," Crowley finally saw Eileen, "Well, well, well, looks like there's a female moose in the house. Hello darling."

Eileen nodded in his direction, not trusting him from the looks on Winchesters' faces.

"Anyways just dropped by to say that I've redeemed the throne thanks to mother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Hell to put back in order," Crowley and Rowena disappeared.

"Is that bad or good?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who knows," Dean scoffed before his phone began ringing. "Dean Winchester," He answered. There was some chatter then, "KEVIN?!" Dean screamed

"Wait what?" Sam took the phone from Dean's hand and placed it on speaker just in time to hear Kevin saying that he was suddenly alive in his mother's house.

"Kev, you're one of God's gifts," Sam said.

_"Oh ah thank you? Although I think we're all God's gifts. Wait, wasn't he destroying the world?"_ Kevin replied, confused.

"No, no, I mean, Chuck wasn't Chuck, he was someone else. But we killed him and found the real one. Then he promised us some surprises and I think your one of his surprises," Sam explained.

_"Huh ok fine. Before I was resurrected or whatever I heard chatter that Heaven was opened again, so the souls in the void were able to find peace. Well, I shall use this second chance to be with my mom. Thank you guys for whatever you did."_

"Yeah, take care of yourself kid. You earned it." Dean ended the call.

"First Crowley, now Kevin. What else?" Cas asked.

Suddenly the bunker door opened.

"Forgot something?" Dean asked, thinking it's either Kim or Kylie.

"Yeah, I think I left EVERYTHING here," Another familiar voice replied and the boys gasped when they saw the person, "What's up bitches?"

"Charlie," Sam sighed and went up the stairs to meet her halfway with a hug.

All of a sudden he lifted her up, "SAM, HAHA," Charlie laughed. Sam carried her at the bottom of the stairs and Dean came to hug her. "How long was I gone?"

"5 years Charlie. 5 years too long," Dean answered, kissing her on top of her head.

Charlie sighed and saw Cas standing there with his mouth opened. "BESTIE," Charlie squealed and rushed to hug Cas.

Cas returned the hug before lifting her to spin her around, "I missed you Charlie."


	26. Family

"Wait but Cas is my best friend," Dean complained as Charlie let go of Cas.

"Finders keepers Dean," Charlie snarked.

"That doesn't make sense since I met him first."

"Well Dean when you met him, you stabbed him whereas I have him a hug."

Cas shrugged at Dean indicating that she had a point and before Charlie or Dean could say anything, Cas said, "You two need to stop fighting over me. I can have more than one best friend."

Dean frowned, "Fight over..."

"Alright guys a conversation for another time," Sam interrupted. "Charlie, I would like you to meet Eileen and Jack."

Charlie turned to Eileen, who was about to wave hi, "Hey Eileen." Charlie walked up to hug her. "You're cute," Charlie winked at Eileen.

Eileen blushed and Sam chuckled, "Yeah, she's mine Charlie."

Eileen turned to Sam amused, "I'm yours?" Eileen smiled as Sam's face turned red.

Dean laughed, "HAHA, possessive much Sammy?"

"Shut up," Sam said.

Charlie laughed along with Dean, "Don't worry I won't steal your girl Sam." She met Jack's eyes, "Hello you." She gave him a hug as well, "You look just like Cas, why?"

"Well Lucifer is my biological father," Charlie gasped a little. "But I wanted my father to be Castiel, because before I was born, he protected me. I wanted to be just like him, so I made myself look like him."

When Jack was finished, everyone was speechless, especially Cas. He let out a small sigh and smiled as he and Jack locked eyes. Charlie looked between them and realized there was definitely a father-son relationship.

Jack continued, "But then he died and Sam and Dean protected me. Well, mostly Sam because Dean didn't like me yet," Dean looked down as Cas sent him a surprised look, "But then Cas came back and Dean became happy. So I made all three of them my dads." Jack happily stretched his arms to gesture to them.

"Wow that's some development," Charlie mentioned, "How old are you?"

"I am three," Jack proudly said, "I also had to make myself big because my mom said it was a dangerous world."

"Oh okay that explains it. Well now that I'm here, I will educate you on the most important things about life. Do you know about Star Wars?" Charlie quizzed.

"Yes it's my favorite show."

"Oh thank God. Good to know that these numbnuts are raising a child the right way."

"Hey we're awesome at raising a child," Dean defended.

Everyone looked at Dean as if he had grown three heads.

"What?" He asked.

"Okay, so you guys have a lot of explaining to do," Charlie demanded.

"And we have a lot of time to do so, your majesty," Cas said.

Everyone sat down and Sam spoke up, "Cas is right. Crowley, Kevin and Charlie are alive. The world is saved, really saved this time. So we can think about settling down."

"Retirement?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yeah man. I think we earned it," Sam said looking at Eileen, then reached for her hand to grasp it.

"Yeah, yeah we did," Dean agreed but seeing Sam and Eileen like that, he felt as if something was missing from his life. 

He looked across the table to Cas and his best friend was giving him a sympathetic look as if to say, 'I know what you're thinking and you still have time to call her'. Dean shrugged and began to tell Charlie about their adventures after she died.

Dean was going to hold off the feeling to spend time with his family and make himself happy.


End file.
